


my moon belongs to your sun

by nyango



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Idiots in Love, In a way, Love/Hate, Obsessive Behavior, Other, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Whats up, but fuck it we goin off, i gave Iwaizumi a lil brother, if anyone will ever make oikawa as obsessed as he is with volleyball it will be a Kageyama, its already gonna be messy because im a mess myself, listen oikawa has a problem with obsession ok, new title who dis, originally this was called Healthy Ego, reader is a kageyama, reader is gonna be a genius just to piss oikawa off, reader is kind of in a band, reader loves drums, so duh ig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyango/pseuds/nyango
Summary: The mere fact that you have to take on various summer jobs to chase your passion of playing drums is bad enough, but on top of that; you're moving from Tokyo back to Miyagi, your band is traveling around Tokyo and performing without you, your mother hates your music taste and you share the family name with a certain Kageyama Tobio, who many still seem to hold a grudge against...Your ex-boyfriend doesn't seem to like the idea of being your ex and you are already judged without anyone knowing you personally. All thanks to that lovely surname of yours. Still, you won't let anyone ruin your summer.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Niyogi

**Author's Note:**

> I-  
> This fanfic used to be in german...  
> I'm kind of all over the place lately and missed writing on this but since barely any of my german readers have liked this, I thought i would try with my English readers. ):
> 
> I'm translating this all on my own so I apologize for mistakes in advance!!!! I'll be trying my best!!!
> 
> So far there are already six chapters written so I will just post the translated ones weekly :>
> 
> ANYWAYS  
> This fanfic was also inspired by this video of Nyango Starr who i absolutely love! If you haven't seen it yet; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-UYgORr5Qhg

> **_.+*° your fire is burning my mind. it felt so long and lonely - waiting for you to come. it's looking bright and early. i'm willing to close my eyes. this is an unusual story.°*+._ **

You were standing offstage, hiding behind the big curtains, so the audience wouldn't recognize you too soon. If the audience saw you now, they would start to scream and since your performance was set to begin after two more gigs, you didn't want to attract unnecessary attention. It was a hot summer day and your stage outfit made you sweat, but...

"That's rock'n'roll, baby," you whispered confidently. No matter the weather, you loved standing on a stage.

It was hard not to have tunnel vision. The costume made sure you could only see your drums and your two clothed hands but everything else seemed almost impossible to view.  
That was okay. You had practiced enough to be confident in yourself.

The passion inside of you was rekindled and you were looking forward to your performance. You would make it unforgettable.

Soon the small group got ready on stage and got into formation, the way you had laboriously practiced with them for weeks.  
Mrs. Watanabe stood at the side of the stage with her red and white striped blazer and the matching hat and gave you the sign you had been waiting for.

You held onto the wide belly of the costume that had been put on you to climb the necessary steps and then jumped onto the stage where you were immediately greeted with loud screams and delighted cheers.  
Not surprising, since you were dressed up like the exact mascot of this elementary school.

Your mighty, fluffy red legs took one slow step after another so that you wouldn't stumble.

Arriving in front of the drums, you raised your arms high in the air and waited for the cheers to reappear. The audience full of children who watched your every step did as you wished and screamed so loud that you basked at that moment like a moth under a lamp.  
Lifting your stomach again, you sat down carefully and took the drumsticks in your hands.

The cheerful melody started as soon as your stuffed bottom touched the stool and you were just waiting for the choir to start singing.  
After their first two lines, you got ready.

You started slowly, just like you and Mrs. Watanabe had rehearsed. All you had to do was to accompany the melody and create a better mood while you sat there looking cute in your red cat costume but that was something your love for music didn't quite grasp at times. You couldn't just let out half of your skills while hiding the other half.

After the chorus was sung, you picked up the tempo.  
But once you did that, it was hard to stop again. The adrenaline was pumping through your limbs and your whole body was assisting you as you played.

This was what you loved; the music, the drums, the stage!  
Soon you were hardly sitting on the stool anymore, but played with such dedication, with such ambition that you couldn't be stopped.  
The voices came only muffled to your ears and if you weren't so limited in your vision, you might be able to tell how Mrs. Watanabe reacted. But as if on cue, you heard a "Wooohoo!" from her direction and your hands clung to the drumsticks as if your life was at stake. Your power rose and you hit the drums with such an energetic force that one could think you were at a rock concert.

"The person in the Niyogi costume really goes off," said one older teen, who looked around for a moment and then looked back at his cousin who went to this school and sat in front of him and watched the spectacle.  
An elderly couple whose children also went to this school were watching and were amazed at the speed with which Niyogi played.  
The reactions were split.  
The children seemed to be celebrating, sitting nicely in front of the stage and watching Niyogi spellbound while the parents and relatives of the children didn't really know if all this was intentional.

"Niyogi is so cool," one of the children said. His young uncle stood behind him, next to him one of his friends who had to take care of his little brother. Both faces were marked by confusing expressions.  
They watched the mascot getting faster and faster, hitting the drums with such strength that it rattled in their ears and put the children in a totally feral mood.

"Do you like that, Takeru?" asked the brown-haired man, scratching the back of his head, somewhat lost.

"YES!", he shouted, and some of the children next to him cheered along.

"They're really putting effort into this year's summer festival," said the black-haired male, looking at his long-time classmate, who smiled in return.

"Really cool," he suddenly said with such a change of tone that his nephew turned around.

"Weren't you sad just a moment ago because your girlfriend had left you," he asked and his uncle lost his otherwise cool composure for a few seconds.

"Hey!", he shouted.

"Well, Trashykawa will always be Trashykawa," said the man next to him.

"Iwa-chan~," he cried, "don't call me that!"

The performance ended slowly, partly because Mrs. Watanbe told the backstage team that you were getting a little too loud. They tried to turn the melody up a little bit, couldn't win against your drums and just let the song soften and fade away a minute before the official end.  
You took this as a renewed sign, got up, and went to the children who had sung to thank the audience for coming in such great numbers.  
Then you waved a few more times before you disappeared backstage.

You were close to a heat stroke and just wanted to get out of this thing.  
Although the adrenaline from playing was still in your hands, you couldn't enjoy that moment. You were so hot, you had to take off your costume.

"That was..." Oikawa started but left that sentence hanging in the air. Takeru was obviously excited.

"...interesting," Iwaizumi finished the sentence and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Yes, the show is over, we can go," Oikawa said, and Takeru turned around as fast as lightning.

"You promised Grandma we'd stay until _**I**_ wanted to leave."  
Oikawa laughed and raised his hands innocently.

"We've done everything already, don't you think? I'm a very busy-"

"You don't have a girlfriend anymore, how can you be _that_ busy," said his little nephew, who showed a form of maturity from which his uncle could probably learn a great deal.

"Hey!," he shouted again and pointed his finger melodramatically at Takeru. "You must listen to me."

"I think Niyogi is going to take some more pictures with the kids," Iwaizumi informed his annoying friend and shrugged his shoulders.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa cried out. "You don't have to stab me in the back like that."  
This only lead to Iwaizumi slapping Oikawa on the back of his head.

But they were interrupted by the long curtain that separated the back of the stage with the audience, as it seemed to move.  
They were able to make out one arm or leg of Niyogi's red costume and the next thing they saw was the cat-like mascot falling backward and tearing down the whole curtain with him.

He landed on his butt and Oikawa and Iwaizumi could only see all this because they were standing so far by the side.  
The staff reacted quickly and came to the mascot's aid, but that wasn't what shocked the two boys.  
The head of the costume had fallen off when Niyogi hit the ground and had rolled away a few meters.

"Huh?!" Oikawa made a loud noise and blinked twice, "Niyogi's a girl?"  
Iwaizumi silently watched all of this unfold before him, as they came to the young girl's aid.  
She was quickly dragged back and her head was collected before too many children saw her without it.

"Woah!" it came from Takeru and he turned to his friend who was Hajime's little brother. "Niyogi is cute!"

"For the first time I have to agree with you," Oikawa said and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Okay, let's stay for the pictures!"

"I think... I know her," whispered Iwaizumi.

**_▪︎ ♧ ▪︎_ **

  
For the last fifteen minutes, Oikawa wouldn't let up. He was determined to find out your name, while Iwaizumi kept quiet and ignored him as best as he could.  
They had lined up in a long queue where they could see a small set-up at the front, with a fairytale background and a chair for Niyogi, in case the children were too small.

Takeru could hardly stand still and paid no attention to the childish crying and grumbling of his uncle, which became more and more annoying with every passing minute.

"Iwa-chan~", he said with a dangerously sweet undertone, "you can tell me if you like her, and I'll leave you alone!"  
This only earned the brown-haired male a hit to the head.

"Forget it. You don't want to find out who she is."  
This just seemed to upset Oikawa even more. Why did his otherwise disinterested friend make such a fuss about who she was?  
Iwaizumi seemed to interpret Oikawa's now changed expression well, prompting him to go on:  
"I tell you this because I know you so well. Just believe me."

After your unfortunate fall, you were given an extra five minutes off. The staff and Mrs. Watanabe saw your exhausted expression and brought you something cold to drink.  
You tried to fan some cool air in your face before the big head was put back on.

Accidents were prone to happen and you weren't very strict with yourself. You were generally satisfied with today.  
Of course, it wasn't comparable to one of the shows you and your band played, but that would have to be enough for the summer.

Your bandmates were older than you. Normally this didn't cause any problems, but you guys had finally - through hard work - gotten a bit further and were even booked for real gigs.  
But... your mother would never have allowed you to do that. She would have rather dropped dead than let you travel with older men with dyed hair, piercings, and tattoos.

You would have had to find a summer job anyway, but the first few days you were so depressed that you had hardly left your room, so your mother had asked around for you.  
Now you had more gigs than you ever expected - if you were honest.

And even though they didn't fit your style, nor did they improve your reputation, you were grateful that somehow you could still stand and play on stages.  
You just hoped that nobody had recognized you in those two seconds when you fell down and lost your headpiece. You couldn't afford to have people talking about you. They did anyway, because you, like the child that you still were somehow, were not allowed to travel and play with your band, but... but if you were discovered as a mascot at a children's festival, your reputation would never recover.

"Kageyama!" you heard someone call out. You saw two adults who had already been helping out all day, coming towards you.  
They put the headpiece back on you and spoke positive words to you, which you seemed to be in need of hearing once you spotted the long line of children waiting for you.  
You straightened your stuffed belly and set out with your head held high.  
The photoshoot wouldn't last too long, that much you were promised...

After a while, you even became quite good at positively influencing the moods of the children.  
You let some kids climb on your back and did a superhero pose. Others would sit next to you and show the Peace sign with you.  
Others would hug you and younger ones would not let go of you.

A boy just came running towards you, followed by a guy who was probably your age, if not a little older. With an almost lazy pace he trotted after the little boy and slightly smiled.  
Some girls nearby started mumbling and others were less inconspicuous and could hardly believe their eyes.

"Wait, is that...," said one of the girls in the line, further back.

"Yeah, that's him," confirmed another girl.

"Oikawa Tooru!" they squealed almost synchronously.  
You just shrugged, looked at the young boy in front of you, who was staring at you in admiration and decided to tap him on the nose with your big, clothed hands.  
He pressed himself to your left side and you showed a peace sign, which he eagerly copied.  
When the photo was taken and you were already looking at the next child, who had probably also dragged his big brother with him, you heard the voice of the man next to you.

"Wait!" he cried out, laughing sheepishly. "I blinked."  
Normally someone of the staff would probably say something along the lines of "Tough luck, keep walking" ... or something like that, but for some reason, his childish expression and the youthful appearance met with approval and confirmation.

The girls giggled. Mrs. Watanabe said nothing and broke into a shy smile and even the photographer didn't seem to mind but told him that he would take another picture.

You were confused but fine... Not your concern.  
The little boy next to you looked a bit annoyed.  
This seemed to be something he already knew well.

The second photo was taken and it went on quickly.

After two hours you were done with that as well.  
You were finished.

"You're done for today!"  
That sounded like the sweetest sentence you had heard all day and you made your way to the back of the stage.  
It was only 3 pm but the festival would only last another hour anyway. The kids were getting tired, too, and you couldn't wait to take a shower.

When you arrived at the back, they helped you with the headpiece before another mishap happened to you and you hurriedly changed into your own clothes.

Before school started, there would be another festival where you had to perform, but it sounded so far away that you didn't want to worry about it now.  
The second summer job was - for the time being - done and you were ready to tackle down all the other ones!  
You were ready for anything.


	2. Bay City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is to build up everything and to explain why you, as the MC, will be in such a pickle later on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs mentioned will be in the end notes because I love them ):
> 
> Reader will just be a wild girl that acts all cute in front of adults. i love a two-faced gurl.

> _**.+*° if we had been honest, we’d still be in love. the summer air is laughing at me because even though it's warm, I feel cold without you. °*+.** _

Your hands were gripping the magazine so hard, your knuckles became white.  
You were running.  
The wind was blowing into your face and it felt like an invisible force was holding you captive.

This was the last day of your fourth summer job.

You ran around the whole neighborhood, trying to arrive on time.  
You didn't have to be, they'd forgive you if you were two minutes late but that wouldn't sit right with you. You could have taken your bike to get to your destination... but maybe it was the anger and feeling of failure that made you so fired up, you couldn't contain the sudden surge of energy - needing it to leave your system before you arrived there.

You felt a mix of emotions but as the wind cooled your reddened cheeks, you found it harder and harder to stay angry.  
At the next corner, you turned right and gave it all you could and raced down the street.

Your long legs helped you; you were lucky not to be as small as all the other girls, and on any other day you wouldn't look at it so positively - because even now your dress seemed too short and rarely anything fitted perfectly - but today, you didn't care about something as trivial as that.

Your grip around the magazine became stronger and you were sure you had already wrinkled it.  
When you recognized the building at the end of the street, you could have slowed down. You were even five minutes early, but you had picked up so much speed, stopping now seemed wrong.

So you smashed down the street and didn't stop until you were a meter away from the wooden door. You almost crashed against it but stretched your arms out to lessen the impact. 

You leaned your back against the wall and took a look into the magazine. A sigh escaped you, as you browsed through it, hoping to find the page you were looking for.

It was hardly worth mentioning or getting upset over. The article was barely taken up half a page - you almost didn't see it; the little paragraph in the right corner of the page wasn't too special but the feeling it gave you was enormous.

Your band finally got some attention. They had even put a picture of them inside and listed every member.

You were _not_ mentioned.

You tried to tell yourself that it was because of your age. You were underage, they couldn't just mention you by name... could they?  
But they mentioned the new guy who filled in for you and you stared at his name for a good two minutes without blinking.

"That sucks," you said softly and put your head back.  
All your motivation was gone. It was frustrating. You'd been playing with them for a year and you'd built up a good fan base since then.  
You started to doubt yourself; if your band could replace you so easily, who were you doing all those summer gigs for?

The old building behind you was a restaurant but every week, every Tuesday, the tables and chairs were moved so you could perform. It was nothing special. Sometimes it was even like a karaoke bar but the faces of the elderly people did something to you, making it impossible to stop performing for them.

You sang old '80s disco songs that everyone knew well. In the beginning, you were just supposed to keep them busy with karaoke, but when they heard you singing and expressed their favorite songs, you stayed up all next night to learn each song to sing it properly.

They loved it!

Their eyes sparkled a certain way, they had thought was long lost.  
This was not in the middle of Tokyo. There wasn't much to do, especially for the elderly among you.

After your first little gig, word spread quickly, and every week your audience grew. It was cute.

"Huh," you heard someone say and looked up.  
A boy your age looked at you with big eyes. You'd seen him here a few times before. He used to come with his grandmother, who couldn't walk properly due to old age. She needed constant help and he was always there to help her.

Today wasn't different. Her kind-looking face was right next to him, her arm wrapped around his.  
You bowed and smiled at them.  
They didn't need to know about your bad mood.

" **Kageyama** -," he said and then looked briefly in the direction of the entrance. "Aren't you going to start soon?"  
You nodded and bit your lip.

"I am sorry," you didn't know exactly what you were apologizing for, "I will go in first."  
You bowed again and then slipped through the half-open door.

"Lovely girl," Hajime's grandmother said and smiled. Then she slapped him in the back of the head. "Why don't you bring a girl like that home to us?"  
His lips pressed together until they became a flat line. Together they followed after you, the back of his head throbbing.

You had something special planned for your last night here.  
Your dress was already sparkling like those 80s dresses and you had spent the last few days setting up a small stage to make everything else sparkle as well.  
You had borrowed a microphone and everything else that came with it and just hoped that no accidents happened because you had to bring it back tomorrow.  
You also had put some lights on, which were very reminiscent of the 80's aesthetics.

Today you noticed even more young people your age than in the last weeks.  
Iwaizumi had already accompanied his grandmother several times. You hadn't talked much, one awkward hello or two, or a terribly unpleasant conversation in which his grandmother asked you endless questions and you had the feeling that she wanted to set you up.  
This was not the first or last time.

Many grandparents dragged their grandchildren here. For the simple reason that you were so well-liked and well-spoken by them.  
It almost felt like home when you came here. It was based on mutual respect, so you couldn't blame them for wanting to see you in a good relationship with their grandchildren.

You had thrown away the magazine and were now standing on the small stage that you had laboriously built up.  
It was strange to be standing here after all that confusion of feelings, with a record number of spectators. But you wouldn't be you if you let this get to you.

You bowed respectfully and broke into a smile.

"As you know, unfortunately, this is my last evening. School starts again in ten days, but it was nice to be here every week and to give you something that in a way you gave me back. Thank you so much for being here and listening to me."  
You bowed, this time not as a greeting, but to show your gratitude.

Here you forgot everything else.  
You pushed your previous thoughts into the farthest corner and waited for the melody of the first song to begin.  
You had the rest of the playlist ready but had added a few new songs that you were sure, would make them happy.

After the first song was over, it didn't take long before people sang along with you and some even started to dance. The expression on their faces made every negative thought disappear as you watched them.

When one of your new added songs started, you already noticed that some started clapping.

 _Flyday Chinatown_ was one of the songs you liked very much and you could hardly stop yourself from moving your body.

The whole evening went by the same way. It was nice to see the older people from your new neighborhood dancing. Some took their grandchildren by the hand and forced them to join them.

Your eyes felt teary. You were so moved. The sight in front of you warmed your heart and you knew this job was something you would want to do forever. Making people happy with music.

As you heard your last song begin, you let your eyes wander across the room once more. There were so many people here that you couldn't get enough of it. Normally you would either be at the drums with your band, where you were of course in the background or - at other gigs - you actually had all the attention on you - but had to wear a costume. This summer had been surreal as if it was one endless film that tickled new things out of you. New talent, new music, and a new audience.

The old familiar melody of the popular song put you in a nostalgic mood, which triggered a melancholy in the room, that even reached Iwaizumi.

The 1983 classic was another favorite that you had practiced so many times that you could hit every note perfectly. Never as well as Junko Yagami herself, of course. You respected her and the song so much that you had rehearsed even her movements out of admiration.

When you closed your eyes, you remembered the many live performances you had seen her perform and often caught yourself imitating her facial expressions and gestures. You couldn't help it; a big smile formed on your face and you moved appropriately to the melody - a little Junko Yagami seemed to break out of you. Your glittering dress was dazzling in this light, your skin shone like the brightest sun, while your hair blew back and forth. You felt like you were in another world.

And then... as if you'd never done anything else, you sang with such a distant emotion - you hardly recognized yourself.

It was raw, unprocessed and a touch of vulnerability was present. The song seemed to bring out something in you that you could not explain.

Faces distorted and a feeling of loneliness came up in you that you wanted to suppress.  
But you smiled and sang on with difficulty.  
Your heart contracted painfully and you felt the need to catch your breath. But you didn't, you just became strangely self-aware.

_Was your voice sounding strange? Were you gasping for breath or was it all in your head?_

No one seemed to notice. They were dancing and singing along as your heart broke in two and you did not know why.  
Your gaze wandered across the room again and paused on Hajime Iwaizumi, who stared at you with such intensity that frankly, you weren't prepared for it. Something in his eyes had told you that he had seen what had happened. Even though no one else did - he had.  
He'd seen you almost fall apart.

The last nose you could get out was a shaky one.

Your clouded mind could only think of two things; the magazine with your missing name in it and Iwaizumi's eyes.

Something inside of you had stirred.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flyday Chinatown  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o_TIdWRuixo
> 
> Bay City  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aQGvlemqUpE

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for reading if you have made it till the end notes!  
> I appreciate any kind of feedback and comments, please don't be shy, spoil me more.  
> No but really, I love them!


End file.
